Sigh
by TamaCee
Summary: Sasuke has had enough of Naruto lately, so what happens when they are both locked together in the Hokages office? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Depressing as it is, I don't own Naruto…T.T**

* * *

"Sigh."

The young Uchiha had been doing a lot more sighing lately. More than 90 of these sighs were being caused by a certain blonde.

He could confidently say that he never wanted to go on a mission with him ever again. It was too exhausting.

This certain mission had been a simple B rank, a spy mission in the sound village. Nothing too difficult, but Naruto had managed to get them into a life or death situation…again. Then he had gotten himself badly hurt…again. Not that he was worried about the blonde, but carrying him back to Konoha was such a bother.

Sasuke shook his head. They were Jounin now, so how had he managed to still be stuck with the dobe? Of course Naruto was stronger than when they were Genin, after all he had brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Despite this Naruto still seemed to lack the common sense that was necessary to stay alive in the Shinobi world.

Unfortunately for Sasuke it was exactly this that made them a good team. Sasuke was smart enough to make up for anything Naruto lacked and Naruto was so full of surprises that it got them out of situations where common sense wouldn't.

"Oi Sasuke!" The voice called to him and broke him out of his reverie. He turned his head to see a mass of orange running towards him.

'Speak of the devil.'

He turned back around and continued walking, not that this helped as Naruto soon caught up with him.

"Teme, don't just ignore me." He scowled at his team mate's cold attitude, "Are you going to the hokages office?" He said eyeing the scroll he was carrying.

Sasuke nodded, "I've got to hand in the report from our mission."

"I'll come with you then! I've got something to ask the old hag."

Another sigh, Sasuke had gotten fed up of berating Naruto over his names for the Hokage.

He saw Naruto grin, knowing it was at his sigh he vaguely wondered just how often he had been doing lately. Too often obviously.

"So your leg is better?" He was referring to the injury that Naruto had received during their mission.

"Yup! Tsunade baa-chan fixed it all up!"

She's probably getting sick of doing that, he's in their every other week.

"Hey Sasuke! After we go to the Hokage's do you want to come with me to Ichiraku ramen? Kiba and Shikamaru are coming too, there's a new flavor out so I wanted to try it!"

He watched the gleeful expression on his team mate's face. He really did get happy at the slightest things; it was kind of cute really.

He stopped in his tracks. Cute? What was he thinking?

"Oi Sasuke?" Naruto walked backwards for a few steps to where his companion had frozen on the spot, looking very scared. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke blinked once, realizing what he was doing, before nodding and starting off for the Hokage's office again.

Okay, he thought Naruto was cute, but he still disliked him. Hence the 90of sighs.

"You didn't answer; do you want to come for Ramen?"

Sasuke didn't like Ramen.

"Sure."

But he felt like coming anyway.

This surprised Naruto, who had been refused the many other times he had asked him. But Naruto wasn't the type to dwell on these things, so he just smiled.

"You're really strange sometimes Sasuke."

"Hnn…"

They reached the entrance to Hokage tower and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand suddenly.

"What-"

Naruto laughed at the flustered look on his face.

"I know a quicker way."

He brought his left hand up into a hand sign and they were transported into the Hokages office.

Startled, Sasuke looked around at their surroundings in disbelief. The Hokages office was meant to be protected from transportation jutsu's, he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Only me and a few others can do that." He said proudly.

Why was Naruto included in those people? Realizing he was still holding Naruto's hand he let go and asked, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

That wasn't what he had meant to ask.

"I wanted to talk to you first."

He was un-convey ably glad when Naruto turned to look around the office and didn't notice the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Jeez, that old hag isn't here. I'll bet she's skipping out on her duties!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to argue that Lady Tsunade wasn't going to skip out on duties because she was the Hokage. Mainly because he had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto knew the Hokage better that he did, or maybe he was just being his usual self.

"I'll just leave the report on her desk; let's see if we can find her at the hospital."

Naruto nodded and they made their way to the door.

"Huh?"

Sasuke tried to twist the doorknob again, but it was stuck and the door wouldn't open. He pushed harder.

"Let me try."

He moved, Naruto took hold of the door handle and tried to push it, but it remained shut tight.

"I guess she locked it, even though it's not like her to remember. I'll transport us out of here."

He took hold of Sasuke's hand and made the hand sign once again. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"That is not good."

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke?"

He asked it in such a cute way…wait, stay focused Sasuke. Although, he was finding it hard to act angry.

"What does that mean?"

Naruto looked a little guilty, "Well it might mean that Tsunade baa-chan finally made that security jutsu."

Sasuke was trying desperately not to sigh.

**

* * *

****Emz: Okay how was that? Very Cliché right? sweat drop I love cliché, I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, I won't continue if I don't get reviews! :)**** Because I'm writing two other fics at the moment which I really need to get around to. But this came into my head and I began writing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The last time I talked to my sister she told me I wasn't Masashi Kishimoto, so here I am to tell you too.**

**Oh yeah! The blush formed on Sasuke's cheeks :D And I'm sorry about all of the errors last chapter. The first line was meant to say '90 of these sighs' Sorries!**

* * *

It had been half an hour since the realization that they were trapped and little progress had been made with escape. They had tried the windows, the air vents and the door again, Naruto even trying to break them by throwing one of the filing cabinets against them, to no avail.

"Let's just wait until morning. Someone will come and we will be let out."

"Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto?" He didn't like that look on Naruto's face. He was sure it was the same exasperated expression he wore when explaining things to the blonde.

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

Just what was Naruto getting at? "Yes tomorrow is Saturday. What about it?"

It was Naruto's turn to sigh, "Tomorrow is drinking day, Tsunade baa-chan's day off."

Sasuke bit back the urge to tell Naruto that the Hokage didn't take days off and reminded himself that Naruto knew more about the Hokage than he did…probably.

"Then hope someone comes in."

All the same he began to work on possible loopholes for the Jutsu.

However (unfortunately for almost everyone) Naruto wasn't the type to sit and do nothing. "Let's just break the door down. I'll deal with Tsunade afterwards!" He marched towards the door.

Sasuke sighed from his place in the corner, "Naruto that's not a good ide-"

"Argh!"

'_Dobe_…' Sasuke sighed again.

"Idiot, if the windows shocked you when you tried to smash them, it was obvious that trying to break the door down would result in the same."

Although how the door could tell the difference between them attempting to open it and them attacking it, Sasuke had no idea. The blonde sat up wincing at the pain in his burnt arm, looking even more annoyed than before his escape attempt.

"Well I don't see you doing anything." The blonde was swaying a little as he sat.

Explaining everything to the clueless blonde got more exasperating each time he did it. Putting on his 'I have better things to do' voice he began, "The Hokage made this Jutsu, do you really think it's possible to break out? Someone will be along in the morning; it's easier to wait than to waste energy trying to get out. It's only for the night…Naruto?"

The Blonde was pale and was shaking a little, Sasuke ran over to him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Crap. That shock must have been worse than it seemed. His heart leapt as he caught the boy in his arms.

"Naruto?"

Naruto eyes fluttered as he fell into unconscious and suddenly Sasuke wished he had taken Sakura up on her offer to teach him some medical Jutsu, it would have been worth putting up with her to be able to deal with situations like this.

He held the blonde close to him wondering just what had gone on in their Hokages head when she created such a Jutsu.

* * *

Outside the door said Hokage was struggling to keep Shizune away from the door while keeping as quiet as possible.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto is hurt in there we need to let them out." The assistant was no match for Tsunade's super human strength, but Konoha be damned if she was going to sit there while Naruto was hurt.

Tsunade just kept blocking the door as Shizune tried determinedly to reach it and she sighed. She hadn't expected the security system to backfire on them, she needed some way to convince Shizune to calm down.

"Right. Let's make a bet." The dark haired woman stopped and looked up at her confused.

"I believe that Naruto is alright and that he will wake up within the next two hours. If he doesn't I will gladly step aside and let you treat the poor blonde."

Shizune still didn't look too happy or like she trusted her words at all, but she realized there was no chance of her winning and her shoulders dropped a little.

"Are you sure this will even work?" Shizune's voice dropped to a whisper again.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as if the answer was already obvious. "Those two have been dying to jump each other since Sasuke came back, they just needed a little push and this will be that push." She paused for a moment. "Now where's my sake?"

Shizune often wondered if her mistress was really as brilliant as she was made out to be.

Back to Sasuke…Who was currently panicking.

'_Right no panicking, that is not helping. Think back to the training with Kakashi.'_

The training before the final rounds of the chunnin exams when he had learned chidori, Sasuke had been shocked himself a few times then. He thought back, but nothing came to him. He had after all been unconscious he couldn't remember what had happened.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night he laid the unconscious blonde down on to floor and checked his pulse. He probably should have done it straight away, but it was there and that was what was important. In Sasuke's eyes anyway, outside however Tsunade was busy ranting in whispers to Shizune about his poor performance as a ninja.

God damn the stupid blonde, Sasuke swore as soon as Naruto was awake he was going to hit him on the head. Hard. He smiled a bit as he imagined the moment, maybe then the dobe would gain some brains.

He decided to check the boys shoulder; he wasn't sure about shocks from lightening Jutsu, but electric shocks were bad so…

His heart which had been hammering uncomfortably at his chest since Naruto had lost consciousness began to beat even harder as he hooked his thumbs under the bottom of his long sleeved orange top. He couldn't really understand what he was being so weird about it he had seen Naruto topless plenty on missions.

'But,' he thought to himself as he pulled the top over the blonde boys head trying not to move him too much. 'I guess actually taking it off myself is a little…'

Trying not to let his mind fall too far into the gutter he brought out a small tub from the pouch at his belt, it contained a healing ointment similar to the one Hinata had given Naruto during the chunnin exams.

If only our poor blushing hero knew of the songs that were being composed outside by our now slightly tipsy Hokage. (Most went along the lines of 'Sasuke is a pervert!') The Raven haired boy might have done what normal people would do and burn themselves to the ground or done what an Uchiha would do and burn Tsunade to the ground.

Shizune thanked Konoha for the thick walls in place around the Hokages office.

* * *

**Emz:(Tsunade needs to take her mind out of the gutter) -beaming- I love you guys! I actually was expecting zero response for this fic, here you can all have cookies!! –hands out cyber cookies!- **

**Thanks for reading! Please review, whether or not you think it's bad! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long and then giving you a really short chappie. If it is any consolation I feel terrible. Feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you can tell 'cause the Akatsuki aren't dressed in pink :D**

* * *

His back hurt. That in itself was strange, but he couldn't feel his covers either and it was far too bright. Had he forgotten to pull down the blinds? He half opened his eyes, keeping them shut slightly to shield them from the stream of light.

He groaned when he remembered where he was and vaguely remembered falling asleep while waiting for Naruto to wake up. He lifted himself off the ground to check on the blonde, but he was stopped before he could get up properly by a weight across his chest.

Surprised he collapsed back to the ground and blinked trying to clear his vision and make out what exactly his restriction was.

He looked down; a shock of blonde hair, quiet snores and general heaviness.

His cheeks heated up as he realized what/who it was.

'_**Naruto!?'**_

Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious? What was he doing here? At the edge of the room? Using Sasuke as a…pillow?

This is the part where Sasuke should have shoved the blonde off of him, whacked him over the head and asked him 'what the hell he thought he was doing?' But before he could the blondes arms managed to snake their way around his waist, almost making him jump in a very un-Uchiha fashion. **Almost.**

He sighed again rubbing his head a little. It was far too early in the morning to have to deal with so many butterfly attacks.

He knew Naruto wasn't a morning person having been his teammate since they were twelve, but he really hoped that he would actually wake up today.

He blanched at the thought of the Hokage or someone walking in. His entire icy persona ruined, more importantly if word got out his fan girls would probably kill the unsuspecting blonde Ninja.

Knowing this didn't make him anymore willing to wake his friend up. He was so calm and…though he hated to admit it…he looked even more adorable when he was asleep.

It was hard to believe it was the same energetic, loud, annoying Naruto everyone knew and loved.

Well no not loved, right now Sasuke was just plain annoyed at him.

Inner Sasuke: _'Then stop blushing and enjoying the fact that he has his arms around you and wake him up!'_

He frowned at inner Sasuke, He wasn't enjoying it and he wasn't blushing. His cheeks were just a little warm from the sun.

To which Inner Sasuke scoffed.

Just as he was about to argue his case with his own inner self he heard a small groan and looked down to see those blue eyes fluttering a little.

Panicking he did the first thing that came into his head.

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Yes he was playing dead.

Inner Sasuke: _'Some Ninja.'_

Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't defend himself from that.

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes as the sun hit them trying to get back to his first thought.

'_Sleep for crying out loud!'_

Good first thought. Yes sleep was good, after all it was Saturday and he was comfy and warm.

'_Warm?'_

That couldn't be possible. Why? Because he was locked Baa-Chan's office and her office was freezing.

Then he noticed the ground was moving. Which it couldn't be. Because it was ground. Ground didn't move.

He forced himself to get used to the light.

Blue, warm and very much alive. More commonly known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gaahh!"

The door burst open, "SASUKE!! What are you doing to the kid?!"

He turned around to see Tsunade standing at the door, red cheeked and looking very angry.

'_Eh?'_

And turned back around to see Sasuke wide awake and watch his expression change from shock to disbelief and then to rage. Which Naruto was glad to see was directed at Tsunade, but he still shuffled back unsure of what was going on.

Finally relieved of the weight that was Naruto Sasuke stood up to give Tsunade one of his iciest glares, which of course didn't phase the Sannin (especially in her drunken state) but it made him feel slightly better. Through the distraction of Naruto and his sleepy haze he'd managed to put two and three together and was contemplating whether he would win if he attacked her.

Naruto however was still stuck as to what on earth was going on and was trying to figure out how he had gotten from trying to get out of Tsunade's office to waking up next to Sasuke.

He looked to the window, it was still dark outside so not much time could have passed.

"Hokage-sama."

If Naruto had been slightly more coherent he would have most likely punched Sasuke for that. All respect the name held was lost through the malice the dark haired boy had laced through it.

Tsunade smiled through the death glare. "Ouch brat, feeling defensive?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and decided to ignore her question.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with Naruto's inability to transport us out of here?"

To which Naruto's ears perked up. Why would Tsunade do that?

He didn't get a response as Tsunade had formed a handsign and she had disappeared leaving behind an evil laugh that was insanely creepy.

Sasuke immeadiately ran out the door to find her and Shizune went to the window muttering as she went. "Oh dear, in her state who knows where she could have gone." She threw an apologetic look to the now very confused Naruto, before running to the door. "Sorry Naruto-san I'll try to explain later!"

Naruto just sat in place wide eyed trying to work out what had just happened. He looked round the room and then down at himself as though looking for the answer somewhere in the room.

"Why aren't I wearing a shirt?"

* * *

**Poor Naru-chan, I don't think Sasuke will ever tell him the reason. :D I'm considering a sequel now 'cause it's really fun to write and I want to put them together? **

**Thank You to everyone who read this fic and a cookie to those who review! Love you guys! **


End file.
